Currently, medical devices are apparatus, instruments, materials or other objects used alone or in combination on a user, and the medical devices also include necessary software. Medical imaging devices are medical devices for obtaining medical images by scanning users.
In an existing medical imaging device, for example a computed tomography (CT) scanner, the reconstruction and storage of the medical image is performed by the device itself. For example, customizing a scan plan for a user, scanning a user, storing scan data, reconstructing a medical image based on scan data, and diagnosing a medical image are all performed by the CT scanner itself. A certain CT scanner can not obtain scan data of other CT scanner and can not refer to scan data of other CT scanner during scanning.
It can be seen that data sharing between different medical imaging devices can not be achieved in the prior art.